Billion Dollar Bride
by eternalsnow2wish
Summary: Imagine getting married with a billion dollar check for it. Now imagine being forced to get married for that kind of money. To be the bride, you must compete for it. Miss Mikan Sakura, certainly dosent want to compete.
1. Chapter 1

**Billion Dollar Bride**

Natsume took a sip of his martini and glared at this so-called father. The man whom he detested with great passion; the man who got married only to throw away his bride within 5 years saying, "Here's 1 million dollars, no hard feelings." The man that made Natsume even more famous, which for most people would be an honor. Natsume was his son, sadly- that made him instantly popular now add to how handsome he is, and the money, and the talents he had and Natsume was practically the most sought out bachelor worldwide. Still, most people would consider it an honor; however, Natsume Hyuuga wasn't most people.

"You basically want me to get married… and I'll get 100 billion and 15 of the 30 houses we have?" Chitchat wasn't Natsume's type of thing to do. Especially with the man, that he hasn't spoken a word to in 2 years.

"As long as I get a child in the first 5 years of that marriage, oh and make sure you've been married to the woman for 10 years before any divorce and also, you MUST live under the same roof as her. There can only be 1 day in a month where you're not with your…wife."

Ah, and here he thought this could be simple. All he needs is to find a woman he could stand for 10 years…

"…How much time do I have for this?"

"Starting tomorrow, 100 days if you fail to find a bride within that time limit you're out of luck, son." His 'father' smirked at him

100 days… out of billions of women, she just needs to not cling or scream over him too much.  
Moreover, who in the world couldn't resist Natsume Hyuuga?

--

Meanwhile a brunette was peacefully sleeping…

"Wake up idiot, and pack your things." She stared at her dimwitted best friend and quickly ran her hand through her own hair, thinking of how much work she needed to have done. In fact why not just pack the idiot's bag, it certainly would make progress faster and she wouldn't need to hear "Hotaru, which shirt should I bring?"

Hotaru Imai had a simple thing on her mind: Money. Natsume Hyuuga stated just today that he was looking for a bride; the man who could possibly be the hottest man on Earth needed a bride. She herself wouldn't mind being a bride however she was already engaged to a man that made quite a deals worth of money. Mikan however, _did_ need some sort of relationship, being her best friend she needed to ensure that and who knows, maybe…

Just maybe it may be possible for the two to fall in love.

Perhaps Opposites truly do attract.


	2. All Starting From This

**Billion Dollar Bride**

Hotaru and Natsume have been…good acquaintances for the most part. Natsume's father looks to the Imai family for advertisement, it was a specialty of the Imais to advertise and invent things. Therefore, it _just happened_ that the two were somewhat fond of each other.

She took a last bite of her crab, satisfied with her work. Even if she did a horrible job on the commercials and billboards and fliers, the name '_Natsume Hyuuga'_ would attract more than enough women.

It was all too easy really; he just needed someone he could cope with for about 10 years. A woman who'd give birth to a new heir and look good for the public- she didn't even have to love him, just as long as she provided the child and kissed up to paparazzi. The billion reward was out of the question to include, otherwise just about every woman in the world would over populate Japan, they'd swim the ocean; kill their husbands; leave their husbands; there would be 15 year olds trying to marry the man. Not like those young fifteen year olds didn't try…

With all that in mind, a list of requirements must be made… after all we can't get anywhere with the whole country competing.

* * *

Mikan Sakura twitched when she saw the list of requirements.

**Requirements: **  
To enter and have a chance to be the newest Mrs. Hyuuga you must:

_Be under 120lb  
No taller than 5'8  
Have some fashion sense  
Finished High school  
Graduated college  
Natural or natural looking hair color  
No crime records  
And of course, you must actually look good._

She sighed, and handed in her permission form, after a minute or so they gave her the number_ twenty-seven _and seated her in the middle aisle.

Green plants and beautiful flowers decorated the room, the walls made out of marble and the giant windows that sunlight poured out of, and it was huge. In every corner, there would be a group of girls, giggling, squealing, and simply gossiping amongst themselves and their faces were caked with makeup- so much eyeliner that it outlined the eye a little too much and a lot of blush and eye shadow to keep the rest of the face… colorful… Mikan also took note of the girls posed as if there was a hidden camera somewhere.

Hidden camera huh… wait a minute- where WAS the paparazzi? No, there had to be… somewhere, somehow- this is being recorded.

* * *

--

I walked into my new room. There were lavender curtains and two couches right by them with a glass coffee table. The mini chandelier that hung right over the coffee table, the queen sized bed with tons of pillows and a wonderful bathroom. No- it was wonderful, you walk in and it's huge to start with, and then to the right is the sinks, yes…sinks- there's like three of them! Then you look ahead of you and there goes the Jacuzzi that has marble surrounding it with all kinds of bottles and soaps and even a small window to look out from and a few steps to the left of that Jacuzzi is a wonderful shower. The best part is that there's a door that you open- and there's the toilet- now there wasn't someone to walk in on you… Then again, in _this_ house…who would? I opened another door to find the walk in closet.

Ok its official- I feel like a princess. I'm almost the happiest girl in the world and I didn't even marry the person. What type of person is he anyways? Gentle and caring? Eh… No matter how I look at him he seems like a cocky bastard who expects you to kiss the ground he stepped foot on-- bleh.

I plopped on my bed and stared at the white canopy above it. My new home 'til god knows when, maybe my new home forever…

No- not possible I mean- with all those girls out there- it's a negative ten percent chance that'd I'd be his bride. Me. Mikan Sakura. Even if I _was_ picked- I don't love him… I couldn't love him! I can't- I won't- it's hardly possible!

Sigh… Why was I doing this? All from a stupid bet… the fifteen shots of vodka **before **the bet was the problem. I was even recorded so I couldn't back out- SURE, I was drunk but I swore on this bet and Hotaru definitely wouldn't let me pass up this one.

Flashback

_"-hic- Houtaruuu…this is evil~" Mikan moaned on about her terrible life, "He'd be like, two hours late and I'd still sit and wait as if it was just traffic. I'd work overtime for his present and then he'd give me something pathetic and I'd play if off as if I liked it anyways just because the fact that he gave me a present. I knew I should have broken up with him, I knew our relationship was horrible but then he smiles and its almost like when I first met him~" she took another shot "After all that work, what do I get? I get dumped because he was cheating on me with a tramp! I almost knew he was before, and I'd pretend to forget and try to be his number 1!"_

_Hotaru sighed, "Mikan…"_

_"Why do I even bother? There is no man that'd marry me, I'm childish and clumsy and every other woman has better boobs. I'm like doomed to be the curly caption of loneliness."_

_Now **that** is where vodka had kicked in._

_"You know Mikan, I just got a call from Hyuuga…" she spoke a little slower for Mikan to follow_

_Mikan rested her head on the bar counter, "The gagillionmonere?"_

_"Mhm, he wants to get married soon, I'm in charge of advertising it. It'll be like a competition, like those bachelor shows you enjoy watching…Go try to steal his money." That statement started soft then went cold and emotionless, making Mikan twitch._

_"I bet I can't."_

_"Loser takes winner out to eat every week for three months."_

_"Deal" Our brunette then rocked her head for a bit, soon enough she fell back of overdose. From there, Hotaru had to call someone to take Mikan home._

--

**I know, I know short chaps. Uh, better than nothing? But I hope you all enjoy as I strive to become a better author and update more. You'll notice the little "--" as a change in POV usually.**


	3. Pains and past

**Billion Dollar Bride**

Curtains were overflowing with light, birds were humming, and maids were filling my room with some flowers I wanted. Only 2pm and I was near dead of boredom.

"Hey is there like… a gym or something in here, somewhere so that I could do some aerobatics?"

"Oh yes, Miss Mikan I'll take you there right away." A maid said, she set a bouquet of white roses on my dresser and led me to the aerobics room. I studied her, failing to start a conversation. She was shorter than myself and had curly pink hair, she looked so young…

"Um… how old are you?"

"14"

"…How are you working here…as a maid, I mean, you're so young."

"Heh, well my mom suggested if I want any form of 'summer vacation' that I work here. I didn't do the best on my grades and slouched too much in public. Oh, my mom is the wife of one of Master Hyuuga's friends." She smiled

"Eh…" was all I could even think to say. I fingered my own locks of hair; perhaps I should curl it as well

"What about you Miss Mikan, if you don't mind me asking… How old are you?"

"Oh I'm simply 23, not too big of a deal." We've been walking for five minutes and we still weren't there. At least I was getting to know my maid

She clapped, "Oh, you even sound and look 23 I'm impressed."

I stopped walking.

"Something wrong?" she turned back to face me, curiosity clearly shown in those hazel eyes

"..What's your name?"

"Ayne, A-Y-N-E; pronounced like Anne"

"Cute name, anyways Ayne… I'm really 23. I was born in 1986; I wouldn't lie about my age."

"Oh, well; I'm sorry it's a bit of a habit, most pretty ladies like you, wear so much makeup and pretend to be younger than they really are." Lying or not, this little girl did make me feel somewhat special.

I took a baby wipe that somehow managed to be there and wiped it all over my face.

"See, no makeup. Maybe some dirt but absolutely no makeup; besides if there's one important thing you should remember, it's that I wouldn't wear makeup unless out in public for something important… maybe when I'm going somewhere fun, rarely when I aim to impress a man… um I think that's it." I smiled and we just started laughing as we made our way over.

"Well, we're here. Please take care Mikan and just call me on your GPS- speed dial one- if you need or want anything." And she disappeared in the mansion

But sheesh it's so big that you need a GPS. I gazed at the theatre; the walls were a chocolate brown and was set up perfectly. The floor had trampolines of sizes and angles, the trapeze set down, all of them and a tight rope here and there- perfect for me to use. I headed towards the trampoline as I started the track.

--

Track: Who's that Girl?

Artist: Hilary Duff **(A/N:Yeah a pretty old song but for Mikan, it fitted for what she recently has been through)**

**There were places we would go at midnight**

**There were secrets that nobody else would know~**

**There's a reason but I don't know why**

**Don't know why**

**I don't know why**

**I thought they belonged to me~**

Mikan jumped and twisted on the trampoline. Flips and turns all on a perfect angle. She was glad to have taken gymnastics. With a trapeze nearby, she jumped and caught it.

**Who's that girl?**

**Where's she from?**

**No she can't be the one**

**That you want**

**That has stolen my world**

**It's not real, it's not right**

**It's my day, it's my night**

**By the way~**

**Who's that girl?**

**Living my life…**

Daring to not shed a tear, she ignored the awful feeling she had and continued the performance. Who she was performing for anyways, she did not know. Before she even realized she was jumping, catching, and simply going wild on her moves. Who cared about grace with such feelings and a song that so deeply connects with it? She then stood on a trapeze, still swinging and started a small ballet. Her leaps and jumps landed on a different trapeze.

**Seems like everything's the same**

**Around me**

**Then I look again **

**And everything has changed~**

The flashbacks poured in as she jumped back down to a trampoline. Where was this feeling coming from? The anger, the pain, the enjoyment, and even refreshment were all swirled into one ball of confusion. This wasn't good for a performance; she'd be embarrassed if someone was watching. She was alone, wasn't she?

**I'm not dreaming so I don't know why**

**Don't know why**

**I don't know why**

**She's everywhere I want to be.**

**Who's that girl?**

**Where's she from?**

**No she can't be the one**

**That you want**

**That has stolen my world**

Little did Mikan know, someone was watching. Eyes fixed right on her, every move, breath, and inch made by her were watched. Her eyes remained closed for all the performance; she hardly heard the door open or close. A maid or two even stopped by to look into what Mikan was doing.

**It's not real, it's not right**

**It's my day, it's my night**

**By the way~**

**Who's that girl?**

**Living my life…**

Now some maids stopped their work, some girls that were in the competition came to watch. The theatre filled a bit as they became entranced at the poignant yet beautiful performance. Meanwhile, Mikan jumped too high on the tightrope and dived for a trapeze, let go and flipped in the air as she fell towards the trampoline. Her face left a sad expression.

**I'm the one who made you laugh**

**I made you feel**

**I made you sad**

**I'm not sorry**

**For what we did**

**For whom we were**

**I'm not sorry**

**I'm not her~**

By this point Mikan's body and emotion took over. She hardly felt conscious as she moved rhythmically to the song, hardly a thought was made. Most people called this "a desperation hour" or a "point of no limit". With her eyes still shut she continued faster than before, each stunt getting more dangerous and spontaneous.

**Who's that girl?**

**Where's she from?**

**No she can't be the one**

**That you want**

**That has stolen my world (stolen my world)**

**It's not real, it's not right**

**It's my day, it's my night**

**By the way~**

**Who's that girl?**

**Living my life…**

Mikan did her final pose on top the tightrope, breathing hard. She just barely opened her eyes when she felt dizzy. In some cases "The desperation hour" can turn into a "point of no return". Then it happened, her body gave in and her head fell back.

A tear, just one, came from her face. If it came from exhaustion, or the pain of her heart; nobody knows.

--

"_Nihayo, my _little princess." A voice called

My eyes opened up, we were in a bright room. I yawned as I stretched with my star-pattern pajamas. This place…felt so familiar. "_Nihayo…"_ I said lazily.

"I had the maid pack your bags honey, go eat breakfast." He gestured to the little table in the room and I went over, in good time the maids came in and brought my favorite breakfast: blueberry waffles, toast, and strawberries.

I stared at my food, "Where am I going?" daddy usually didn't order my exact favorites unless I was going out somewhere… Nonetheless I stuffed waffles in my mouth and let delight fill within me.

"Well, daddy needs you to stay with the Imai family in Japan. I'll be in America for business."

"Aye wmanh fo gome fooh." I paused and sipped my strawberry milk and a maid wiped my mouth with a napkin. "I want to come too!" I exclaimed

"Sorry princess, but I'll come back soon. Make a promise with me." He kneeled by my little chair and grabbed my hand. "I'm making sure that the Imai family makes you the best you can possibly be, but I want you, my little princess; to wear something really special anytime you're in public."

Finishing my milk, I nodded and was escorted over to get changed. They put me in a yellow dress and daddy placed a very pretty necklace on me. I gazed at myself in the mirror for a while before asking, "What kind of flower is this daddy?"

And he responded saying it was a special flower called a rose. Then we got in the car and I fell asleep in his lap, but before I did, he was stroking my hair, "I have more jewelry for you to wear so that it fits any occasion, and they're Shana-chan only. However…You won't be my little Shana-chan for a while…" and I drifted off.

All that came into mind then was... a memory maybe? Of myself and a lady that looked a bit like me, on the swings in some pink tree. I…missed her for some reason. We stopped playing after a bit and then she left completely; whenever I asked daddy about her, he shrugged with a sad look and would say "I'm not sure right now honey, maybe we can look for her when daddy isn't busy." But daddy is always busy so we never did.

"Mikan." A voice called out, and I opened my eyes to see a purple eyed girl staring at me. I gave a small smile and closed my eyes again

"Mikan" this time the eyes weren't purple, but crimson.

"Oh she woke up…" he said and looked across from me.

"Thank goodness!" That was Ayne, for sure. **(A/N: Sound like Project Sakura doesn't it?)**

"Where...What…eh..?"

"You fainted after your performance." Ayne explained; her eyes filled with worry. "Are you alright Mikan?"

"Fine…just little dizzy." I placed my hand on my chest and noticed something missing "Where's my necklace?" I said a little too quickly "It was a very important gift." I added

Ayne gave me my necklace and I held it in my palm, staring at it. A diamond rose with a ruby in the middle…

"Interesting pendant, but can easily be replaced." I turned to him. Natsume Hyuuga, the richest man in Japan.

I rolled my eyes at him, not having the strength to go into a fully fledged war. "I didn't think a spoiled little Hyuuga boy would understand the meaning of an important gift." I got out of the bed in the hospital room and headed towards the door.

"See you at dinner, polka dots." I stopped, fixed my skirt then took my shoe and threw it at him. Unfortunately it missed and broke the vase.

"This hospital is yours isn't it, Hyuuga?"

"That's Natsume to you, and yes." I could feel his eyes burn through my back. Where did I feel this before? This wasn't the first time he stared at me so…intently that I could feel it.

"Well, guess you have something to clean up, _Hyuuga_. Don't expect me to call you so casually when you're such a jerk." And me and Ayne left.

In the hallway we passed a man in a business suit, but that's all I could make out of it because he had sunglasses on. What idiot wears sunglasses during daytime?

--

Mr. Hyuuga **(A/N: Sorry for being too lazy to give him a real name)** was a serious man and his son's wedding was vital for future plans. Slut, whore, he didn't care just as long as he had a wife. After hearing one of his contestants was in the hospital he came over, sure he didn't rush but he _did_ come. Then she past, long brunette hair, wonderful eyes, just like…

"Who is she?" he asked his assistant

"Mikan Sakura, she was the contestant that had to come here- one of the most successful people around and could be _very_ helpful if she was your son's bride."

"I see… Mimi, when we "unfairly" randomly choose contestants out of the competition today; ensure Sakura Mikan isn't a possibility, understand?" Successful or not, he was pleased to see someone who so strongly resembled the past love of his life.

"Yes master Hyuuga."

* * *

Wah, all done. Snowie-chan is getting better right~?

This story was probably the only story that has a clear plot to it (or at least has the clearest plot). Which is why I have writers block on most others. (I'm also just being obessed on wedding shows and stuff) Review please~


	4. Dinner dines with Surprise

**To clarify: that last chapter's end had almost nothing to do with Natsume it was more focused on his **_**dad**_**. Proof:**

"_Mr. Hyuuga was a serious man and his __son's__ wedding was vital for future plans."_

Why NATSUME was there is a bit more different. You'll see.

**Billion Dollar Bride**

"_It's so great to find that one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life"_

_-_Rita Rudner

Ayne looked up- blushing immediately. His silver hair was silky and stopped just before his shoulders and his bangs could hide his teal eyes. He wore a white button down shirt and some dark jeans and he had an ear piercing, it was like a devilish angel- so hot its cool.

"You-chan~ I thought you'd never get here." Mikan smirked at him

"Well _so_ sorry that some chokers take longer than usual to get." He rolled his eyes as he threw a small bag at her- aiming for her head but she unfortunately caught it with ease, "Why is this house so big?"

"So slow people like you would learn how to be faster." Mikan said simply. She got up from her position and placed a hand on his head, "Don't eat my maid while I go change." She warned, still wearing her hospital gown- much to her displeasure.

He made a hn sound and mumbled 'no promises'. He looked over at Ayne then shook his head.  
"W-what is it, never seen a maid before?" Ayne shot at him; trying her best to not stare in his presence. She usually would sit by and try to be cute and shy; but this guy honestly looked at her as if _she_ was low class!

"More like, I've never seen an odd looking maid before. Seriously, your hair is weird." He got a manga from Mikan's bookshelf and silently _plopped_beside her.

She held her breath for a bit. Sure she's been close to attractive guys but usually she'd have no interest in them. What do you do when a hot guy insults you; then you insult him back-  
When you like him?

"Well I'm-"

"I'm in for serious trouble when Hotaru gets here… Play nice You-chan?" Mikan inquired as she walked in the room. She wore a simple black T-shirt that said "_Neko"_ on it, and black jeans. She looked so elegant even though the clothes were so simple, she was practically glowing!

"Heh." He stated simply.

Mikan narrowed her eyes at him and looked over to Ayne. "This is Youichi Hijiri; the miniature devil." Mikan gestured to him; imagining little horns growing out his hair

"And this is Ayne-"

However before Ayne could make a sound to complete Mikan's sentence the door bursts open, revealing a tall woman with a very stoic expression that was practically glued on her face.

The room suddenly felt colder…

"Umenomiya- the daughter of that famous chef you adore so much. _Glutton_" She stated; mumbling the last part but kept an icy stare on the maid- not in the mood for pettiness. Ayne darted her eyes from the woman over to Mikan. Instead of being saved by her mistress, Mikan was looking in the other direction.

"And you are in trouble." She turned to Mikan, who, gave a little 'eep' sound before looking in her lap like a little child ready to be scolded

"And…just who are you?" Ayne cried at the gothic person.  
Her purple eyes glowed with a devilish smirk, "Hotaru Imai." She stated, "Don't _ever_ forget it… Now for _you _Mikan, my punishment…"

It took her about a minute to continue; the room was very still. Even the uncaring Youichi didn't budge.

"You're wearing a corset during the dinner party."

"Aw…"

* * *

Mikan got out the bath and put on her robe before exiting the bathroom. You-chan was on the couch; playing Xbox, Ayne was sitting on the bed and Hotaru paced back and forth near her.

Hotaru stopped, "Took you long enough…" Mikan muttered a 'sorry' as Hotaru snapped her fingers.

Instantly maids came in with four racks of dresses. "The theme is cocktail dress." Hotaru said bluntly as she got a magazine to read

Mikan wondered around the rows of outfits; all kinds of colors were shown, brown; pink; blue; purple; red; white and so on. Some were _very_ revealing and others a little too…covering- Most dresses looked good but missed something…something real important. Like that _oomph _that a dress should have. As if the top to one dress is better for the bottom of another one- which made Mikan quite stressed especially to see the low V-necks; apparently Hotaru's maid didn't look through these _thoroughly_. Mikan Sakura would not go that low on a dress- literally- V-necks are absolutely too much for her, sure she'd look great in one but she was taught to go classy, somewhat elegant or plain and simple for whatever reason. Lace was elegant and seductive you know, but a V-neck screamed "Attention whore, look at my over-sized breasts." Of course, even near the people she was used to- her irritation would not be seen on her face- a classic move she was also taught.

I raised a brow at Mikan, _how could she act as if this was natural…__**my**__ maids don't even do that!_ I looked back up at Hotaru's icy beauty,_ I suppose I was too shocked to notice that THE Hotaru Imai was scolding me… Though thinking of it, why is she spoiling Mikan like this? Also, Mikan has a perfect figure (sorta) so why did she need a corset? They talked to each other like close friends… Well! When school starts at least I'd have a story so great that even 'The Great Aiko' would be silenced. God that girl was the devil- I swear ever since grade school she's been-_

Before I could think and rant more about how evil Aiko was, I saw Mikan step out the walk-in closet with a stunning gold dress.

"So, where's the corset?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It's a mechanic one that will comfortably wrap on the waist, giving one that hour glass shape- or in Mikan's case, making breathing a level harder. It sells for 2,500 thousand in Japan, France, America, Canada, and New England with an added payment of shipping and handling." Hotaru explained simply.

"Oh, bring in the maid outfits; I want Ayne-chan to look cute." Mikan smiled as she sat down on her bed, reaching for a golden brush.

She looked so happy and…adorable. Was it even right for someone of her age to be so freakishly cute? I mean, I don't think I can compare with her! Even so, there were so many questionable things.

Just who is Mikan Sakura, exactly?

* * *

A maid fixed my tie, while reminding me of the usual- be good and don't insult people, nonsense of such. I simply stared out the window- hoping something would give me a sign of who would be the lady I marry. The faster I get out this competition, the better.

"Natsume-sama, do you understand? There isn't much for me to go over with you, just be sure to hand out the first few 'good bye' gifts."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." I replied with boredom.

The half moon shined brilliantly in the sky; illuminating the fountain that proudly stood in front the mansion…More like; the money waste stood shamefully in the presence of the moon in front a giant unneeded house. I headed out into the limo; grabbing a martini I swirled it in slight frustration. Most the day was wasted in preparations…

Now a dinner at the new Starry Night restaurant; something father had established. The limo sped up; I stared out of the window as I tried to rethink a few things…

Starting with that idiot contestant who performed to the point that she fainted; and instead of thanking me she threw her shoe at me. If I wasn't there that idiot would have been seriously injured…Well, not like she's going to last long. Even if she managed to survive the contestant eliminations; I'll ensure she's out of my mansion- sooner or later.

Father left me a paper with a few contestants who would make a great bride right off the bat…

Most of them sluts; Luna Koizomi; Sumire Shoulda; Mikan Sakura- wait… This idiot is actually a _good_ choice. Yeah. Nice list dad; you made it splendidly via alcohol.

The moment I walked inside- I caught onto an unbearable whiff of perfume; which was flowing from one woman who had a very short red dress with ruffles. She looked pretty decent though with her seaweed green bob and green eyes- of course she wasn't perfect either; smile too big; eyes too wide; she had a loud evil laugh and revealed too much on the first night. That sort of wife would stare you down so hard you'd shiver- then at night she'd progress to wearing less and less until she wears nothing- by the time she does that it'd be three months into the marriage. She held a wine glass in hand and chatted amongst her posse- if there was one type of girl I'd completely avoid marrying- or even dating for that fact is just that simple.

The slutty gossiper who could ruin an image in a matter of hours was on the 'dump' list.

…Of course- that didn't stop them from being on the 'play around with' list- gullible beings that'd brag to their friends of their times and experiences. This could lead to; however; the lies and gossip that ruins images for the player. It's not possible to ruin Natsume Hyuuga's image though; not with all this fame.

Then I saw the idiot from earlier- hair curled; gold dress that fitted perfectly on her small waist; showed of her wonderful cu- wait no. She's not something to be worked up over. More focused on anything else; she was piling food onto her plate; a small smile on her face. What a pig.

I silently jogged up the stairs to take my seat at my exclusive balcony table (less fan girl drool near me that way). A paper lay there; explaining the rules and conditions of this 'war'…

**Rules to be abided by Natusme Hyuuga:**

No sex  
you're not allowed to kick out a contestant on your own will  
no 'playboy' acts  
you may not 'woo' anyone with money and gifts  
don't physically hurt someone

Wow…

**Rules to be abided by Contestants:  
**No sex (with ANYONE)  
You may not seduce any judge other than Hyuuga Natsume  
No spending over 500,000 a day  
No spending over 1 million in a month  
Not allowed out the mansion after curfew( 12 AM) unless given the ability to do so  
Not allowed to be an idiot that would lower reputation  
If you flirt with another bachelor- you may be removed from this competition

* * *

Mikan crinkled her nose in frustration; so Hyuuga didn't get a curfew but she did? She wouldn't have anywhere to go- but this is still vexing. She looked over to Ayne who was fidgeting in her strapless maid's outfit- which puffed out a frilled a bit at the bottom which reached her knees and had the traditional bow in the back. It was a sky blue color with a white bow; which complemented her well.

"This is such a weird outfit…" she mumbled

Mikan put down her fork and smiled, "Oh you'll get used to it."

"Ehh?"

"Mikan's a lolicon…and a nerd." Hotaru said as she sat down in her graceful black gown; her hair in its perfect little bob and her hands filled with a plate of crabs.

"Aren't you supposed to be sitting on the balcony?" Mikan asked; ignoring the whole lolicon topic

"And miss the pictures I'd get for eBay? No way in hell; time is money; therefore I should be earning something every second of the day and night"

And to think their bet was only food related… though it would be very pricey- Mikan's a bottomless pit and Hotaru likes _five star_ and _classy_ types of restaurants- a no win duo. When combined- the person paying for the food would have wished he only had the free appetizers.

"So; how do you two know each other?" Ayne asked

"Childhood friends."

"Family thing."

The two looked at each other in slight shock

"Um, sorry- we… were childhood friends; so close it was like family. Like I'd sleep over her house a lot and whatnot; you know- that sorta thing." Mikan waved of hastily. Luckily; her phone went off and she quietly excused herself; slipping outside in the moonlit garden for her call.

* * *

Without even touching his food; Natsume went outside. With many girls staring at you- and the weight of everything you own and have to deal for, the room suddenly felt so suffocated. The Garden was composed of mostly roses that were lit by small little lights; there was a fountain and a great number of trees. Few stars shone within the sky and the peaceful sound of the wind blowing through the trees made him feel calm again…

That is until he heard her.

"I don't care if you had a deadline- I need those a bit more early than usual and I'll pay extra if I have to. Ok; yeah I see. Well no its not- Hey I'm a busy person too and- oh I got to take this; hold on. Yeah? Move it up? That's going to collide with my schedule… Really; is that so? I see how it can be a problem. Haha; ok I'll be there- have a nice night. Ok I'm back. Uh huh… yeah… in a _month_… You don't understand here; I don't get that article; neither of us gets the money. Oh really? Do I have to call my organization and _ensure_ I get it? Ok then. Thank you; have a _wonderful_ night."

A small _clap_ was heard and followed by a heavy sigh.

"Quite a call there" he said as he walked toward her. She sat gracefully by the fountain with a small frown on her face; her long hair was pulled in a half ponytail and curled- actually it almost touched the water. He took a seat right next to her.

"Eh… Not in the mood to fight with you Hyuuga. What are you doing out here?" She looked at him tiredly

"Fresh air."

Mikan stopped admiring to roses to look over at him; his ruffled hair was highlighted in the moonlight and his cologne was suffocating-ly delicious. If you got closer- the more you'd notice; like how dark his crimson eyes could get and how deep yet slow his breathing pattern could be and-

Natsume looked right at her. An idiot; she was; captivating she somehow was too. The brunette glowed in the moonlight; her golden dress complimented her milky skin and her chocolate eyes stared at him with wonder. Suddenly he was hungry; and bent over to seize her lips.

"Mikan; Hyuuga its time to go in." Hotaru's cold and blunt voice cut through their small moment

Mikan made a small sigh of relief before going in; feeling eyes staring on her back once again.

"What was that?" Hotaru inquired at her friend as she paced up with her.

"I…don't know." Mikan mumbled- her eyes scanned the room; avoiding Hotaru and light pink was on her cheeks.

Mikan's breathing was faster; she looked around the room frantically and would poke at her food. In fact there even was a period where Mikan would just talk to herself in French. Hotaru just smirked.

So this is how it is huh?

In good time; Hotaru proceeded to the stage and explained a few things of how the competition would work. Also how out of 53 girls; only 10 would be remaining today and gave her curt apology along with the added fact that they will receive a $2,000 check for being able to even come so far. She mentioned how there would be a star system and how the girls would be secretly graded- on what; she didn't mention. Also there would be a little 'event' every day that'd be the base of the girls' scores- the bride would be announced on February the 14th...or sooner. A whole bunch of other things; blah blah blah nonsense

Before you knew it the dinner ended; and Mikan found herself dumbfounded and lost. All the star ranks went in their own special limo now- however where did _she_ go?

"Oi; you have to ride with me you idiot." Natsume called out to her.

She stared at him; leaning on the limo as if he was god or something. "Why do I have to?" She suddenly couldn't look in his eyes again; but soon felt a strange force moving her and before she knew it she was in the limo.

"Since you were too stupid to listen; I'll repeat what Imai said. You have to ride with me tonight and get the privilege to sleep in the same room as me but only for tonight."

"Yeah sure." She wasn't really paying attention because she spotted a laptop and started tapping away. It wasn't until she had time to think as her game loaded that his words made sense. She looked back at him; her stomach lurched. Her face grew hot with the anticipation… she might get raped or something!

"Wait… _what?"_

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Yeah; I'm working on a "adding more per chapter" thing for this story._**

**_Everyone~ It's My birthday today x3 (yes, June 29th) so for my birthday gift I would love it that you reviewed for Snowie~chan!_**

**_More updates comming soon._**


	5. Start of a long day

**Billion Dollar Bride  
**_**Warning:**__ This chapter contains the Following:_

_Nerd-talk  
Super nerd-talk  
A giant wall text of details  
__and otaku insanity_

**_Chapter 5_**

She sat there in Starbucks, a frown clear on her face. The coffee just wasn't working today. Nothing could; could it?  
Ok maybe it wasn't true; after all, the trip was somewhat fun and her iPod was helping tons.  
Even so, Mikan_ really_ wanted to go home.

Today's event: "Shopping Spree"  
Why? She had a vague idea but even so she was done; ready to go.

With only $10,000 **(Somehow; despite the setting being Japan; Snowie-chan neglected the use of yen and decided American dollars)** Mikan spent half of it on her game cards, and amazingly she only bought nexon cards. (omg its called Google!), $100 dollars towards makeup and 100 on clothes (gasp?). Some other portion went to electronics, manga, and another 100 on accessories.

Although there was a good… maybe…$500 dollars left, she put it to debate. Manga? Or games? This wasn't a "half and half" deal. You can't buy volume 7 and neglect 8 to get a new Mario game! No, can't work like that! Yet somehow Mikan wondered if it really _was_ a "one or the other" deal too. She decided, it was neither- the leftover money can be for dinner. (Psh, you were thinking charity? She did that last month!)

She sat on one of the high stools, her coffee near her. Her chocolate eyes blurred by glasses, rectangular for you information, and her long hair in a low pony tail. She had a simple white skirt with a white blouse and white purse; and her shoes? Well, they were silver but close enough. Her lovely rose pendant hung around her neck. There also was the laptop from last night's limo; it was a gift- apparently.

Last night…

She didn't want to think of it….

Ok, she did. It was ok, she didn't sleep in his bed, and he didn't bother her…much. Last night is the reason she was so cranky today though, it was worth it. Who could say no to a Peaca int. with a party of only 5! It. Was. Hell. But worth staying up 'til 5 AM only to be awoken by the devil at 7, two hours of sleep is all she got. But again! Worth it; after all she got some pretty rare items from inside there… AND was the first on the **entire** server to enter the new dungeon! Not to mention the EXP- so heavenly! Sure it took a number of hours but it was a blast.

Being dragged to this event, not as worth it- she decided and crinkled her nose to her research:

Figuring out the star system

No, she had no interest at ALL about the scientific and logical ways people got their ranks. She really judged it by her Mikan-sense. (lol)

Single star- A single day or night would be enough (before it gets crazy)

Double star- Double the size and attitude.

Triple star- Well, triple would triple his spending

And finally Special star… ah, she had no clue- being the ONLY special star. And what, people couldn't pass reading four stars? She must be special for throwing a shoe at Natsu- err… no. Hyuuga, then…

"There you are." The unmistakable irritated voice called out, giving her a slight chill.

"Oh, you went out of your way to find little ole me?" she asked with sarcasm

"Why yes, I'm _so_ glad I found you." He replied sarcastically as well.

"Great. Is this event over yet?" She took a glance at him as he sat down besides her

That smirk that came on his face, his eyes shone with mischief…

"Maybe."

"Tell me!"

"I don't want to talk about it."

She glared at him. Unfortunately, there was no response.

Mikan sighed, "Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"Last night." Another smirk. God would he stop smirking for once! For a split second; she had wondered if Natsume's face would get stuck yet- from all the smirks he made at her. Did he even smirk to anyone else? When was the last time she even saw him talk to anyone else?

"A-and what's there to talk about?" She looked away

"So much, for instance- you sleep on the couch instead of the bed when I told you to."

She turned back to face him; glaring as usual  
"As if I would! Besides you don't own me, pervert."

"Call me a pervert if you want, you're the one who's blushing." She blushed harder  
"And now you're even redder- what? Are you thinking about the _fun_ we could have had?"

"What? N-no! Besides that's totally against the rules." She nodded to herself; agreeing that she had said what's right before taking a small sip of her coffee. Then she felt the warmth beside her ear,  
"Some rules are meant to be broken."

She choked right there. And he laughed. The nerve of him!

"You're a joy to tease. Don't be ridiculous, do you even know _why_ that rule is there? It is a basic automatic win for the lady. She turns out pregnant and _isn't_ the wife? Ha. Even that mistake was taken into thought. There is no way I'd risk the chance of bringing something that could be your clone into this world."

"Gee, I'm not sure if I should feel hurt or glad. Then I remembered I was talking to you! Thank you; I feel so much better. While we're on this topic…"

She wanted to ask, but was scared. The answer might just be fatal…No! Mikan! We need to know! But there was something else…something that just bugged her. It was annoying.

"Um…so... why exactly did I have to sleep with you…last night?"

"Part of being a special star."

"I _have_ to? What would happen if there was more than one special star?"

"There'd be more fun."

Ok, that was it. Mikan got up from her seat; placed the laptop in her white purse and left him there…along with her coffee. Ah who cares about that! The point is: she left! Then came the sign:

"Poetry Out LOUD! Today at 4."

How could she forget? She had sheathed her heart, but how? Why? It wasn't just the poetry, no. Or was it? Mikan found how hard it was for her to understand her true feelings these days. Isn't that stupid? She wasn't some teenager now; she had grown up to some degree right? There was a time when she knew the songs the wind whispered to her, when showers were just as dreams: a refreshing portal to another word. When the world wasn't all facts and physics, just carefree strolls as you passed by what wasn't apartment buildings- no they were stairs, giant stairs to the sky. Stairs so big, nobody even climbed them- so instead they lived in them and hoped that one day society would turn those stairs into elevators, and they decided to cope in those stairs until they did. When everything didn't make sense…

Suddenly- a jerk; she flew and landed on something. It was firm…and sort of soft; smelled like coffee beans as well. Coffee was always so nice, she thought. When did she start drinking it anyways? It was almost like alcohol; Mikan had absolutely no clue whatsoever now.

"You IDIOT!" what?

Having been used as some sort of pillow, Natsume Hyuuga yelled at her, his eyes were like snakes; which, to Mikan, were only scary when they were about to strike with venom ready in their fangs.

"Something wrong?" She answered absently

"Yeah, suicide wasn't included on the list but that doesn't mean go ahead and do it! Were you even thinking?"

"A lot actually." She didn't even notice the big factor, and stared at the busy street.

"I was…about to get hit by a car?"

"Duh."

"And you stopped me?"

"Probably shouldn't have."

"So then why did you?"

And that question was never answered. Mikan felt dizzy though, about to be _hit_by a _car_ and _he saved her_.

* * *

He called for a limo, we were going home apparently. I didn't want to, for some reason. Isn't that weird? Having such a bad time, ready to leave and now staying is almost critical. I wouldn't complain just yet, maybe it was just that inner part of me that wanted to defy authority; which somehow figured that Natsume equaled authority. Sitting in the car, my warms wrapped around me; he sat near me just staring at the window. Every breath heard, this silence was even more painful than the attempts to breath, and I feel so weak… I haven't felt so weak…not since…

The limo took a long right turn, and before I knew it, I leaned on him. The car got back into original position and I simply stayed there, letting tears escape my eyes once more.

"Stop crying, little girl."

"No; and so what if I am little?" I pouted, and silence filled the air again… "I don't even know why I'm crying."

"Well, polka dots; that would probably mean your heart is in conflict."

I looked up at him, it was probably the first time he had a soft expression, "Like what?"

"I wouldn't know…."

"Perhaps with love; maybe even something among your friends."

"hm."

….

…

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA- since when were you a psychology person thing?" I pushed myself off of him so fast I hit the limo ceiling

"Ooww"

"A psychologist, idiot."

"Still has the word psycho in it though."

"Yes, you would know about psychos very well now wouldn't you." He smirked. Again! But if you thought about it…

"…No, you're right I WOULD know much about psychos." I nodded, proud of such a fact.

"And you admit it?" a pure look of astonishment on his face

I shrugged, "Can't hide crazy anyways, might as well admit it."

The ride was surprisingly long, but I didn't complain- as I have always adored long car rides. About…I don't know…30 minutes of silence I decided to say something for what may have been the 7th time since getting into this limo.

"I have a question…"

"I don't have an answer" he said, returning to his usual position of staring out the window.

"What am I going to do with the extra money from today's event?"

"You had some left?"

"Well yeah, I couldn't decide if I wanted games or manga with the leftover five hundred and I was gonna use it for dinner…"I explained simply

He shook his head, "and I was about to think you were responsible with your money." And gave a small chuckle

"Why? I know you spent _your_ money on manga; glad to see someone appreciates something classic like Dragon Ball."

"Nice to see a girl who admits she's a freak but still has enough class to manage to stay in this bridal war."

"…Speaking of…"

She looked at him this time

"Why are you doing this? The whole bridal war thingy."

"Think of it as a bet for love."

"…Huh." We were so similar; and so different.

"Why are you staring?"

"Oh, it's nothing"

In an anime, the girl usually isn't smart enough to understand that she and the guy have something crucial that's similar. Though, don't get me wrong; I'm just assuming here- it's a bet for love right? So he's looking for love which is like a bet right? Well my situation is literally a bet? That…isn't exactly similar. Well; we both like manga! There- similarity; moving on! There are many paths to take _once_ the girl understands right? Though; it's usually the guy that tells her and then some magical romantic mood fills with that moment and then it depends on the writers; haha. It can act as nothing; or nothing until later on. The two can become closer- being buddies or lovers but usually buddies who do not realize they love each other.

Honestly; _that_ is why love is blind- if you ask me. Haha, here I go; saying love is blind when I've been bitterly scratched by 'love'. Was it love in the first place? One has such strange thoughts after sudden cruel breakup. Were they strange? Or are my thoughts just as normal as the other countless girls', whose hearts were trampled upon. How it started… Ah I'm going to cry again at this rate. Honestly if only I could just-

"Get out, idiot."

"Huh? What?" I rubbed my eyes. Was I asleep?

I looked up past Natsume's annoyed face to see the mansion. The water fountain in front of it made a calming noise; and the bushes lit up so that you could see the roses.

"We'll be leaving for our first date soon so go and make yourself look decent."

"I'm choosing where we go then." I took his arm and dragged him with me. It was like playing house right? And quite honestly…

I wasn't all that sure where the hell I was going.

"You said it was only for one night right? Where's my room now then?"

"Right next to mines; and all your useless crap is there."

**(Note that the following paragraphs are a GIANT wall of text that only/mainly describes Mikan's new room…and her reactions of course.)**

I hoped by 'crap' he meant manga and electronic devices. The room was bigger than the first one; and very glamorous. From the door was a small little hallway into a waiting-like area that was surrounded by black marble with a flat screen in the wall; and behind the black couch which was seated comfortably in front a glass coffee table (which is obviously in front the flat screen) were large windows covered by beige curtains. To the right of that was a small table from which I could eat meals- and to the left was a small kitchen with counters of black marble as well. There was another little hallway that lead me to my room; which was nice- king sized bed with loads of unneeded pillows; I had a little dresser in front of my bed which had loads of makeup. I honestly wondered if they were implying something on that. Also; I had a flat screen in there as well.

Oh yes. When I open a door in my room there is yet ANOTHER hallway which was nicely lit- and had… well. There were eight rectangular-box-like molds or openings in the wall from which a beautiful dress would hang from; there were also drawers that held things like scarves. There was a remote control where I could just press a combination of numbers and a drawer of jewels or something just opened from, or something!

There was just something missing. I turned back to Natsume, "Where's my crap? My electronics and anime-related costumes and ears?"

"The electronics are in the living room; neatly packed away. The otaku crap is in the next room."

He opened a door and the room beyond it was a royal shade a blue which was illuminated by floor and ceiling lights. There was a small round circle …thing on the floor that I could stand on; and two three-panel mirrors which were opposite of each other. Ok, so just one would be enough but I'm not complaining- it _was_ kind of cool. There were shelves that held those little head things that you'd put wigs on; yeah those held wigs, headbands; ears; and hats. And there was a rotating closet where I just press the button and it'd turn to a new outfit on another rack to choose.

The bathroom was just epic ok? First off; you go in, and you see 3 sinks. This is my own room and I still get multiple sinks! Ok, ok so moving on- there is an area where I can change to put my dirty clothes; and a small closet built into the black marble walls that'd hold clothes for when I was done. There were sleeping clothes; inside clothes; causal- and clothing that looked like it was for special occasions. However not like my awesome closet area which had dresses as if I were going to a ball in Cinderella's fairytale; simpler clothes like a business dress. Then you look; it's parallel to the changing area- glass which had a sliding door and a giant view of the tub; but no worries it's the type of glass that sorta blurs everything. The tub was almost like a swimming pool; sure it wasn't _exactly_ that big but geez. There was a wonderful dolphin statue that would pour out the water; and the tub had jets. Just like public pools; there were shower heads from the wall which I suppose I'd use for when I want to get off all the bubbles off of me. Ah, and then the two doors; one was the toilet and the other was a sauna.

This room was made by the gods I tell you!

**(So obviously, Snowie-chan attempted to combine the fabulous rooms from Romantic Princess and Princess Diaries: Royal Engagement- however the Romantic Princess took over most of room design and the rotating closet was somewhat borrowed from iCarly.)**

"It's raining…" He said quietly after leading me back to the living room.

"Can we postpone this date thing? I love my room too much right now." I said lazily as I headed towards the kitchen; if this room was practically designed for me- it'd better have something worthwhile in the kitchen…like pocky!

"We could stay here." I didn't even have to turn around to know he had a smirk with that sentence! Found it!

"Yeah on second thought; we can go out. Just let me think…" I put my hands on the cool surface; and forced my weight up to sit. I placed my bare feet on the counter; which was too cold and I instantly swung them back down- reaching for the pocky instead. A first date huh? It's raining, and the most typical first date is the movies…ew the movies. I didn't mind movie theatres- but the clip was usually too loud for my sensitive ears.

"I'll be back soon." I said as I hopped off the countertop. I found my room and opened a drawer in my dresser- and sure enough there were combs and irons and all types of hair supplies. After all the room _was_ made for _me_- or at least it seemed like it and it was safe enough to assume. Glamorous room; wonderful makeup; and fabulous hair equipment- I sure as _hell_ felt like using all of these. I wasn't going to pretty myself up for dates; not too much anyways- just some eyeliner and lip gloss and I put my hair in a high ponytail.

My hair…

I smiled to myself when I was done. Long brunette hair; reddish-pink lips; jean miniskirt with a navy blue hoodie I grabbed my bag and black umbrella and slipped on fishnet stockings and some boots. This outfit makes me feel a _bit_ like a hooker but I liked it; and it wasn't too much- to me anyways.

"Ok, let's go." I said; reaching for the doorknob.

"And just where are we going?"

"Out. Not exactly sure where." I said simply; and honestly I did have some type of clue. It was only 2 pm.

It should be fun…

* * *

**Ah I probably should have added more, edited more. Then I looked at my reviews and realized I seriously didn't update for months! I'm so sorry.**

**Briefly explaining: Peaca int. stands for Peaca Intermediate dungeon which is in the game Mabinogi. The dungeon is incredibly difficult just being normal (think of it as levels; Peaca normal is level one; Peaca basic is level two and Peaca int. is level 3 and the most difficult). Mikan is implying she plays the game a lot (Mabinogi takes to nexon cards btw) and that her character is incredibly strong- so she has free time on her hands.**

**In any case- there is your story. Review. School is evil. Be ready for the next chapter- which with encouragement and inspiration…SHOULD HOPEFULLY be ready before Thanksgiving- seeing as I have a lot of free time this month.**


End file.
